Temple of Ikov
Details Thieving (Boostable) *40 Ranged *Ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with Ranged |items= *Yew or magic bow *Knife (or any slash weapon) *20 limpwurt roots (keep in the bank if you have no access to weight-reduction clothing) *Light source Do not bring anything else! |kills = *Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) *Guardian of Armadyl (level 43) - only if siding with Lucien |recommended = :Recommended: *Varrock Teleport *Ardougne Teleport *Weight-reduction clothing, such as Graceful, to stay below -1kg weight (saves a bank trip) *Ava's accumulator :Optional: *Bandit's brew (if boosting to level 42 Thieving from level 41, as it boosts your Thieving level by 1)}} Walkthrough Speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn in the western part of East Ardougne, and tell him, "It sounds like a laugh." He will give you a Pendant of lucien. Equip the pendant, as it is required to open a gate in the temple, and bring a light source. The temple is located south of the Ranging Guild and east of the Fishing Guild. Climb down the ladder. On this first trip, you should bring only your slashing weapon/knife, light source, and pendant. With additional weight reducing items like Graceful or the Spottier Cape from the Hunter skill, it's possible to have all of the required quest items in your inventory, removing the need to bank while still being below 0kg weight. Once you're inside, if you don't already have Boots of lightness, go through the room (ignore the gates for now), and go down the stairs. It's dark, so you'll need a light source. Go through, slash the web, and grab the Boots of lightness. Equip the Boots of lightness. At this point if you weigh more than -1 kg, you will need to bank your items at the Ardougne bank closest to the temple. If you already have weight reducing gear, you can grab the limpwurt roots as well but make sure you're at most -1 kg. Then, once you have the Boots of lightness, go back upstairs and go through the north gate into the room of fear with the skeletons in it (you need your Pendant of lucien on to go through). Cross the bridge (your weight must be below 0 kg to cross; the boots will reduce weight by 4 kg when you wear them). Take the lever fragment. Go back out the gate and then to the east to get to the ladder that you climbed down in the first place to access the dungeon (at the dungeon's entrance). On the south-west wall near the ladder is the lever bracket. Use the fragment on the bracket and pull the lever. You can now use the south gate to access the ice chamber. It is recommended that pures or accounts with low Defence bank before the next part as you will be attacked by level 61 ice spiders. Food or Protect from Melee will help ward off the spiders' attacks. Go through the south gate to the ice chamber. Avoid the spiders, and run into the small offshoots of the main cave. Search each chest, one of them will contain 1-5 ice arrows. After you take them, they will respawn randomly in either that chest or any other chest throughout the room, so keep searching until you have 20-30 arrows. Also, switching worlds resets the chests. The higher your Ranged level, the fewer arrows you will need. Note that Ava's Accumulator will return ice arrows to your arrow slot. Fire Warrior of Lesarkus Note: If you already have all the necessary items, you need not return to the bank. Go to the bank. Withdraw your ranging armour, bow, and limpwurt roots. Equip your best ranging armour, pendant of lucien, bow, ice arrows, and a Bandit's brew if you are choosing to boost to level 42 Thieving. When you are ready, go back into the temple. Enter the chamber of fear to the north of the entrance chamber. Continue north until you see a small cave branching off to the north as the path turns west. Go inside the cave, ignoring the trapdoors, and walk up to the lever. If you are choosing to boost to level 42 Thieving, drink your Bandit's brew now and then search it for traps (42 Thieving required), then pull it. Otherwise, just check the lever for traps and pull it if you already have level 42 Thieving. Go back to the passage heading west, and follow it to a door. You can now enter it, so head in. Go through the room and attempt to open the door to the north. You will be stopped by the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus, level 84. He will not attack until you either attack him first or finish dialogue with him. He fights with magic, so use Protect from Magic if your Prayer level is high enough. He can only be damaged with ice arrows. If you take too long to defeat him, he'll tell you to come back when you're stronger and will disappear, and you will have to start the fight again. Once he's dead, go through the next door.'' NOTE: Once you kill the Fire Warrior, he does not need to be fought again.'' Talk to Winelda the witch. She will teleport you across the stream of lava if you give her 20 limpwurt roots (must be un-noted). Give her the roots and you will cross the lava. Go past the skeletons and enter the treasure room. You'll see level 40+ Guardians of Armadyl. Talk to them (Remember to remove your pendant of Lucien first, or else you will be attacked). You'll be given a choice of how you would like to finish the quest. Both choices have the same reward. Side with the guardians (the good side) Remove your Pendant of lucien, and talk to a Guardian of Armadyl by telling him that you seek the staff and are working for Lucien. Then, tell him that it's time for your yearly bath. They will tell you about their god, Armadyl, who is a good god that they claim most Saradominists have never heard of because they only believe in three gods. Lucien has been after Armadyl's powerful staff for a long time. Lucien is really an evil Mahjarrat, a very powerful race that follows Zamorak. They will tell you that you must kill Lucien to stop him from coming back. They will give you a Armadyl pendant once you agree to help them. This will prove that Lucien is no longer your friend and will allow you to kill him. Exit the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Wood. Go to the house west of the Grand Exchange. Enter the house, and put the Armadyl pendant on. Attack Lucien (he is level 14). Right before he dies, he will tell you that he will reappear in the north, as this wasn't enough to defeat him. Congratulations, quest complete! Side with Lucien (the bad side) Try to take the Staff of armadyl on table, you will have to defeat at least one Guardian of Armadyl (Level 43) to pick up the staff. Note: Taking the staff whilst the Guardian walks far away from you will result in you taking the staff without being attacked. To exit, either teleport out or take the long route: leave the treasure room and continue down the path, past the level 82 Lesser demons, until you find a shiny key. Take it, then backtrack until you find a ladder. Climb up the ladder and out the door to emerge outside McGrubor's Woods. Go to the house west of the Grand Exchange. Enter the house, and talk to Lucien. Give him the staff. Congratulations, quest complete! Quest Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Armadyl pendant (Note: If you sided with Lucien, you must kill Guardians of Armadyl to obtain it.) * Pendant of lucien giving you wider access to the Temple of Ikov. * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood. Category:Quests